Fallen angels and broken dolls
by Cinnamoroll bunbun
Summary: Mimo is a girl who woke up in a forest, not knowing where she was. She finds the Sakamaki mansion and hopes she can stay there. But what she didn't know is that the Sakamakis are sadistic vampires and that there is no escape now. Secrets get revealed and connections are made. Will Mimo be able to trust one of the brothers or will they break her even more?


_**.｡**_ _ **.:* ~Chapter 1: A new girl?~ .｡**_ _ **.:***_

 _My OC Mimo:_

 _She's a 16 year old girl. She's petite, has grey eyes and very light pink hair. Mimo sometimes experiences flashbacks of her childhood, she doesn't remember much of it but it did have a lot of effect on her personality. She often has mood swings and she's afraid of being abandoned by the people she gets attached to. Overall she seems like a very sweet and happy girl but sometimes she just can't handle her emotions. She doesn't know that she's a fallen angel but she knows she's different from the rest. She likes to bake and be creative. She can't stand it if people don't even try to understand her and treat her like she's worthless._

In the middle of a forest a little girl woke up from her sleep. She had no idea where she was or what had happened to her. She figured out it wouldn't be smart to stay in the darkness of that forest. The leaves from the trees prevented the moonlight from shining through the trees into the forest. The place was very dark and eerie, who knew what creatures could be living here. She decided to walk in a certain direction hoping to find a place where people live. She hoped someone would offer to let her stay at their place. It wouldn't be very pleasant to live in the streets or outside without any shelter. After a little more than an hour of talking the girl had reached a road. She continued to walk on that road and after a while she saw a mansion in the distance. 'This is my chance, I'm saved.' she thought. She gathered all the energy she still had and ran to the mansion.

When she reached the mansion she got dissappointed. The gates were closed and there was no other way to enter. Climbing over it was no option, the gates were way too high and it would be dangerous to jump from that height. She thought some more 'there has to be a way to open that lock.'. She realised she had a hairpin in her hair. She took out the hairpin and prayed that she could open the lock with it. To her surprise it worked, the lock opened. Her face lit up with joy. She walked through the courtyard of the mansion, passed by a beautiful fountain and finally reached the huge doors of the mansion. 'A rich family must be living here since their property is so large and fancy.' She thought. She knocked on the big wooden door, it opened by itself. That was kind of creepy. She carfully entered the building, it was huge and luxurious, full of antiques.

While she walked through the hallway she noticed a guy laying on a couch. She walked towards the guy, he seemed to be asleep. He looked like he didn't really know how to dress, one leg of his pants was pulled up while the other wasn't and his tie hung around his neck in a strange way. She gently poked his cheek to wake him up. The guy didn't react. He was very cold and had no heartbeat, she started to wonder if he was actually still alive. "Hello um... Sir... Are you alive...?" She asked. Still no reaction... She was just about to shake him when he roughly grabbed her wrist and pinned her down. The girl let out a little scream in surprise. "Stop being so noisy and just stay still." The red hailed guy said with an annoyed tone in his voice. He leaned down and licked her neck. "Please don't do anything to me, please let me go. I'll leave I promise" the little girl begged. He was just about to bite her when another girl stopped him from doing it. "Ayato-kun please leave that girl alone!" The blonde girl pleaded. He looked up to see the blonde girl and let the pink-haired girl pink-haired girl quickly got away from the guy and stood next to the blonde girl. "I heard you scream, are you alright?" The blonde asked. She sounded so friendly and compassionate. "Yes I'm fine I think, thank you." The pink-haired girl replied.

"Ayato, what's with all the commotion". A man with red eyes, greyish black hair and glasses came down the stairs in the hallway of the mansion. "Yui, would you be so kind to tell me what happened here." The man asked. The blonde girl's name was Yui apparantly. She explained everything she knew to the man who's name was Reiji. Then Reiji turned to the pink-haired girl and asked her who she was. "I'm Mimo. I woke up in the forest nearby and I had no idea where I wasn't how I got there. I don't think I have anyone i could stay with and I remember very little about my past. I was hoping you could let me stay in your mansion for a while until I figure out what happened to me..." She explained "If you want I could do some household chores or work as your maid to pay you back...". Reiji thought the girl's story was a little strange, maybe Shu knew more about her arrival. She seemed like a decent and polite girl. Another blood source wouldn't be that bad when you have 6 vampires living here.

"Would you follow me to another room where we can continue this conversation." Reiji proposed. "Yes sure" Mimo agreed. They went to a room what seemed like the living room. Reiji offered Mimo to take a seat and Yui sat down next to her. Someone who looked similar to Ayato appeared but he wore a hat. "Oooh look a new cute human. Bitch-chan can have a little friend now nfufu~" he said. Another guy appeared and licked Mimo's cheek. He had lavender hair and looked rather creepy and childish. Mimo thought that his behavior was a little inappropriate and she blushed because she thought it was embarrassing. "She tastes really sweet." The lavender haired boy giggled. Yui just sat there quietly. All this reminded her of when she arrived here first, it was all so similar.

Yui snapped out of her when Reiji called her name. "Yui could you get Subaru here please. And also Laito and Kanato don't you think your behavior is inappropriate towards the lady you just met?". "But she's cute and tastes really nice" Kanato commented. Reiji looked at them in annoyance. Not much later Subaru came in with Yui.

"Now that everyone is here" Reiji started, "Shu is there a chance that you know something about the arrival of this girl?". "Nope, that guy hasn't contacted me. She probably doesn't have anything to do with him." A sleepy voice replied. Mimo looked over to a couch. There was a guy with blonde hair, almost sleeping and listening to music, laying on that couch. "You can't let her stay here if she isn't a prospective bride." Subaru said. He thought it was cruel to let innocent girls stay here and let them get sucked dry by some vampires. "It wouldn't hurt to have an extra blood supply here. We're pretty thirsty you know." Ayato commented. "She's pretty cute too, we could have lots of fun with her." Laito added. Mimo was getting confused. They were stange people. What did they mean with 'blood supply'? Could she trust these people?

In the end Reiji introduced everyone and he brought Mimo to her room. He gave her a night gown and she got changed after her left. Her old clothes where still stained with dirt from the forest. How the hell did she even get here? She was tired and didn't want to overthink anymore. She had thought and wonderd enough about these stange people. It was time to sleep. She would figure things out in the morning and everything would be fine. Mimo fell asleep quickly, she didn't worry much about what awaited her. But sooner or later she would find out about the "peculiar characteristics" of the Sakamaki brothers and Yui. She had no idea that putting a foot inside this mansion was going to make her life into a hell...

(So this was the first chapter ^~^ I hope chu all enjoyed reading it. Later on more about Mimo will be revealed and her personality will be more noticable. A lot of shit is going to happen between her and the Sakamakis too, but that was already expected because diabolik lovers isn't all sweet and cutesy. If chu want to say anything, please leave a review! I really enjoy reading ur thoughts abt this and it can help me to improve the story! Thankies for reading .｡.:* )


End file.
